


Smudge

by MistressKat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: There’s a smear of chocolate in the corner of Tara’s mouth. Willow can’t stop staring at it.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Extra Flamey





	Smudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> For pushkin666 who provided the pairing and ‘chocolate’ as a prompt.

There’s a smear of chocolate in the corner of Tara’s mouth. Willow can’t stop staring at it. 

They’d been out for sundaes earlier – reward for surviving the finals – and Tara had coated her ice-cream with liberal amounts of chocolate sauce. 

At first Willow had been amused by the lingering evidence of her girlfriend’s sweet tooth, but that had long ago faded into another emotion entirely. 

She makes it until they get home, but only barely. As soon as the front door closes behind them, she reaches for Tara. 

“Hey,” Willow says, tugging her around determinedly with a hand around her arm. “You’ve got something…” She taps at the side of her own lips illustratively. 

“Oh?” On instinct, Tara’s tongue darts out for a swipe, but she misses entirely. Willow is absurdly glad. 

“Just…” She steps closer and gently cups Tara’s face in her palms. “Let me get that for you.”


End file.
